


Middle

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's The blahs challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle

It feels like the beginning of an illness. It feels like he should be curled up in bed. But such a reaction requires a loved one with a moist flannel and the promise of chicken soup, and the fact that he has no one to do that for him is why he feels like this.

This is the crest of the hill between the sharp shock of grief and the steady ache of acceptance. He needs to act because he is alive, but cannot think of action because she is not.

All he feels is listless. All he knows, nothing.


End file.
